ygomangafandomcom-20200214-history
Seto Kaiba's Cards (Duel Monsters)
This list all the cards Seto Kaiba used in Yugioh Manga. Early Duel Monsters ;Monsters *Gargoyle *Minotaurus ;Spells *Giant Transformation Death-T & Duelist Kingdom ;Monsters *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Blue-Eyes White Dragon *Cyclops *Degenerating Worm Beast *Gargoyle Powered *Goddess of Change *Judge Man *La Jinn the Magical Spirit of the Lamp *Minotaurus *Mystic Horseman *Rude Kaiser *Saggi the Dark Clown *Sword Stalker of Vengeance ;Spells *Ancient Lamp *Dark Energy *Fusion *Gift of Holy Elf *Mesmeric Control *Monster Reborn *Shadow Spell ;Traps *Crush Card Virus *Negate Attack ;Fusion Monsters *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon *Minocentaurus Battle City Cards ;Ancient Lamp :Spell Card :Protects "La Jinn the Magical Spirit of the Lamp". This Magic Lamp can deflect almost any of your opponent's blows to one of your opponent's cards. :Appearances: Chapters 101, 102 ;Crush Card Virus :Trap Card :This virus card can only be activated by the sacrifice of DARK card with ATK of 1000 of less. All the opponent's monsters with ATK of 1500 or higher die. This is a continuing effect. :Appearances: Chapters 102, 109, 110 ;Cyclops :★★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/1000 :Appearances: Chapters 36 ;Dark Energy :Spell Card :Triple the ATK of one of the DARK-type monsters :Appearances: Chapters 37 ;Degenerating Worm Beast :★★★★★ :ATK/1400 DEF/700 :Attack Name: Poison Spray :Appearances: Chapters 37 ;Gargoyle :★★★★★ :ATK/1000 DEF/500 :Appearances: Chapters 9 ;Gargoyle Powered :★★★★★ :ATK/1600 DEF/1200 :Appearances: Chapters 100, 101 ;Giant Transformation :Spell Card :The target monster will grow stronger by 20% :Appearances: Chapters 10 ;Gift of Holy Elf :Spell Card :Increase your Life Points by 300 for each monster on the field, regardless of position. :Appearances: Chapters 103 ;Goddess of Change :★★★★★★ :ATK/1800 DEF/2000 :Appearances: Chapters 84 ;Judge Man :★★★★★★ :ATK/2200 DEF/1500 :Appearances: Chapters 38 ;La Jinn the Magical Spirit of the Lamp :★★★★★ :ATK/1800 DEF/1000 :Attack Names: Genie Fire Burial :Appearances: Chapters 100, 101, 102 ;Mesmeric Control :Spell Card :Puts one monster to sleep, reducing its ATK by 800 points. :Appearances: Chapters 109 ;Minotaurus :★★★★★★ :ATK/1700 DEF/1000 :Attack Names: Axe Crusher :Appearances: Chapters 10, 74, 85, 86, 102, 103, 109, ;Mystic Horseman :★★★★★ :ATK/1300 DEF/1550 :Appearances: Chapters 86, ;Negate Attack :Trap Card :When your opponent attacks, negate the attack and make your opponent's Battle Phase end. :Appearances: Chapters 76, 103, 110 ;Rude Kaiser :★★★★★★ :ATK/1800 DEF/1600 :Appearances: Chapters 108, 109 ;Saggi the Dark Clown :★★★★ :ATK/600 DEF/1500 :Attack Name: Dark Glide :Appearances: Chapters 37, 102, 109, 110, 111 ;Shadow Spell :Spell Card :Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the ATK of the selected monster by 700 points. The monster cannot attack or change its battle position. :Appearances: Chapters 110 ;Sword Stalker of Vengeance :★★★★★★ :ATK/2000 DEF/1600 :Revenge: When on play and a comrade monster was sent to grave, increase this monster's ATK by 20%. :Appearances: Chapters 100, 101, 110 Non-Cards ;Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon :Fusion Monster :ATK/4500 DEF/???? :("Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon") :Attack Name: Ultimate Burst :Appearances: Chapters 104, 105 ;Minocentaurus :Fusion Monster :ATK/2000 DEF/???? :("Minotaurus" + "Mystic Horseman") :Appearances: Chapters 86, Category:Duel Monsters